


Déjà vu

by cadwgan



Series: Deputy Disney Prince Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadwgan/pseuds/cadwgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my thoughts on a follow up to young Derek's trip to the police station. I really like Parrish, and I feel like he's more intelligent and more observant than they're letting on. Things just aren't sitting right with him anymore so he decides to do some detective work of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Parrish as a character so I thought I'd do a drabble on him. I also am kind of obsessed with the idea of him and Derek together so I might write more going in that direction.

Parrish diligently rifled through the papers making sure everything was in order before he filed his report on the incident from last week. The sheriff had told him not to worry about it, since they had let the kid go fairly soon after he was brought in, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Parrish was very much a by the books kind of guy. Especially in his job. Being a cop just seemed like the sort of thing were you had to be strict with the rules, otherwise it was easy to veer onto an unsavoury path. Maybe it was the rigid obedience he had learned in the army that had never left him, but whatever it was he wasn’t about to cut any corners or take any chances. A Taser had been used for crying out loud, however unjustly, and that was the sort of thing that needed to be documented. He was so engrossed in his thoughts as he read over the report for the ninth time that he almost didn’t notice the hulk of a man standing in front of his desk. Thankfully, he cleared his throat to alert Parrish of his presence.

“Sorry, what can I do you for?” he asked looking up from the papers and coming face to face with none other than Derek Hale himself.

“I’m here to see the sheriff,” he returned succinctly, never uncrossing his arms from his chest.

“Right, is he expecting you?”

“No, but he’ll want to see me.”

Parrish just nodded. Sometimes the history of Beacon Hills coupled with his own history of paranoia and anxiety made him think everyone in town was hiding something, but in the case of Derek Hale he was absolutely certain there was some freaky shit going on that he wasn’t telling anyone, except maybe the sheriff. They did seem awfully close. He spared a glance at the phone to check if the sheriff was still tied up with the FBI agent. They were terribly concerned over the events of the last few months, and rightly so. He made sure to mask his wariness before looking up to Derek again. “He’s taking a call at the moment, but if you’ll take a seat over there I’ll let you know when he’s done.” Parrish motioned towards a bench against the glass windows of the sheriff’s office, and Derek, albeit a bit begrudgingly, took a seat.

Deputy Parrish returned to his review of the incident report. He read the remaining recount and drummed his fingers on the desk, wondering why he still felt uneasy about the situation. He had summarised the events up until they had brought him in to the station, but what happened after was still fresh in his mind. He didn’t include the results of the fingerprinting. The sheriff had been very insistent that there must have been some sort of mistake with Derek’s fingerprints. It was all a bunch of bullshit as far as he could tell, but he couldn’t think of any logical explanation. 

He noticed the phone showing that the sheriff was no longer on the line and looked up to tell Derek. Before he could open his mouth he was struck again by the sense of uneasiness. It was Derek’s face. It was familiar but not in the sense that he had seen him before. More like he reminded him of someone. Once the gears in his head began turning he couldn’t turn them off. He shuffled through the papers again to find the booking photo of the boy who’d trespassed onto the Hale property. Landing on the page, Parrish observed it carefully before looking up again at Derek Hale. It was certainly uncanny. He had to look back and forth a few more times before concluding that despite every logical part of his mind telling him it was utterly impossible, the two were eerily similar. Related at least, but Parrish couldn’t shake the feeling it was something else, entirely impossible. They looked the same.

Clearly Derek could feel that someone was watching him because at that precise moment he turned to meet Parrish’s gaze. Parrish quickly averted his eyes to his work and blushed furiously at the embarrassment of being caught.

“Is something wrong?” Derek said levelly. 

“No, nothing, at all,” Parrish all but sputtered. “You just…look like someone. That I know.” 

Derek’s eyes narrowed further, if that was even possible.

“Well, looks like the sheriff is off of his call. If you’ll come with me, Mr. Hale,” Parrish ushered him to the sheriff’s office, eager to be out of Derek’s presence. He knocked twice on the door before walking in, Derek in tow. “Derek Hale is here to see you, sheriff.”

“Derek Hale?” Stilinski looked up from his own work and seemed confused for a second before a look of concern came across his face. “Right, come in, Derek. Thank you, deputy.” 

Parrish dipped his head in response and closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh and collapsed back in his chair. There were a lot of thoughts racing through his mind and his heart was working overtime. For a moment he felt as though he might have another panic attack right there in the office, which was the last thing he wanted. He managed to take a few deep, soothing breaths before turning back to the incident report with fresh eyes. Clearly there was something else going on here and for the first time he realised the sheriff’s department probably wouldn’t get to the bottom of it. Before he thought better of it, he took the pile of papers and slid them into the bottom drawer of his desk. No one would miss it. Maybe it was time to take matters into his own hands and do a little private investigating. Suspicious things were rife in this town and he was determined to get answers. And he’d start with Derek Hale.


End file.
